


[CLex][Smallville]牧师的诱惑

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: [CLex]AU之[牧师与该隐][BuddyMarcus][Impastor][Lucifer] [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Clark Luthor
Series: [CLex]AU之[牧师与该隐][BuddyMarcus][Impastor][Lucifer] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091600





	[CLex][Smallville]牧师的诱惑

[CLex][Smallville]牧师的诱惑  
The Temptation Of Reverend  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Luthor  
演员梗，Lex的演员MR在《Impastor》里扮演了牧师Buddy Dobbs，Clark 的演员TW在《Lucifer》里扮演了Cain Marcus Pierce。  
让我们愉快地把《牧师的诱惑》这篇BuddyMarcus小短文换名成莱超吧！  
就当是Clex的“牧师”与“警察Cain”AU吧。  
换名规则:  
TW演的Cain Marcus Pierce换名成Ultraman Clark Luthor。  
Mr演的Buddy换名成Lex Luthor。  
Buddy前女友LeeAnne换名成Lex前妻Lana Lang。  
Buddy在小镇唯一的单纯女性朋友Dora Winston换名成Lex在小镇唯一的单纯女性朋友Chloe Sullivan。  
名字相近的Jonathan Barlow换名成Jonathan Kent。  
名字相近的Alexa Cummings换名成Alicia Baker。  
洛杉矶换名成大都会。  
拉德纳小镇换名成斯莫维尔小镇。  
强行换名，很多bug，请无视。  
不过此文可以看作[改过自新的警察]Clark Luthor与[被他杀死却没死成而是失忆了的牧师哥哥]Lex Luthor之间的爱恨纠葛，谁叫Cain的设定那么像Ultraman呢？  
虽然bug是真的多。

牧师的诱惑  
在一次闲谈中，已经搬家、搬到大都会警局任职的Lana Lang，向自己的上司兼偶像——Clark Luthor，谈起自己已故的前男友Lex Luthor，而Clark敏锐地注意到Lex的死充满了疑点。  
为了Lana，Clark开始暗中调查，在警界朋友的帮助下，却让他发现了Lex冒充Jonathan Kent在斯莫维尔小镇当牧师的事情。  
于是，Clark寻到斯莫维尔小镇。在Lutheran教堂，Clark见到了布道结束，正要下班的Lex。  
Clark拦下Lex，借口自己因为伤害过兄弟的事情一直得不到救赎来试探于他，还向他展示了自己胳膊上的罪恶印记。没想到Lex正急着去赌钱，随口忽悠了几句，以God的名义宣布宽恕了他，然后就急匆匆离开了。  
Clark震惊，作为Ultraman，他似乎感觉到自己真的得到了救赎；还有，他感觉到Lex真的很有魅力。  
于是，他决定报答Lex。  
然后，Clark咨询了Lex的助手Chloe Sullivan ，得知了Lex Kent是gay，于是决定以身相许。  
Lex赌钱赢了，乘兴而归，却发现了正等待着自己的Chloe和Clark。  
作为一个热衷于给Lex介绍男朋友的热心肠，Chloe热情地向Lex说好话敲边鼓，让Lex接受Clark，还贴心地为他们准备好了各种情趣用品，甚至在离开前还偷偷在Lex的卧室里安装了摄像头。  
Lex原本一直推脱，但在得知Clark警察的身份后，为了不暴露自己冒充Jonathan的事实，只能迎男而上，糊弄糊弄了事得了，毕竟真打起来还真打不过他。再说，因为Alicia Baker的背叛，Lex也心灰意冷不再追求真爱——只要给钱就行，毕竟钱才是重中之重的。  
于是，决定共赴巫山。  
Clark之前听Chloe提到过Lex喜欢制服诱惑，但是Clark自己不喜欢穿制服根本没带警服来，于是他借了Lex的黑色牧师服穿上。不过，因为他比Lex壮很多，所以虽然牧师服里Clark赤身裸体，但是还是把牧师服撑了个破碎。当然，这是要赔钱的，Lex毫不客气地狮子大开口要了个高价。Lex则继续穿着白色牧师长袍，只是脱了裤子。  
然后，Clark示意Lex坐上来。  
只是，事到临头，Lex还是不太能接受自己当受；于是他说，自己代表God，Clark不能干God吧？  
没想到Clark却说，正好他跟God有仇，干了God那不是更好吗？  
一计不成只能再施一计，Lex连忙改口，说那就不谈God，我们就只是Lex和Clark；既然Clark要报答Lex，那么不应该听Lex的话吗？  
Clark觉得Lex说的好有道理，于是同意了。  
不过，因为Clark实在是太壮了，Lex搬不动，所以还得Clark自己掰着腿。  
云雨一番。  
得到救赎的Clark，在赔偿了Lex的天价牧师服后，向Chloe拷贝了一份二人翻云覆雨的监控视频，回到了大都会。  
要不要把Lex还活着的消息告诉Lana呢？  
当然不!  
Clark绝不允许Lex那个渣男再一次伤害Lana。  
如果Lex非要伤害什么人，还是让他来伤害Clark自己吧。。。。


End file.
